The Art of Breathing
by Kaless
Summary: Three years after the fall of Voldemort and the end of the Second Wizarding War, Harry has had enough. He left his old name and life behind him to start anew on a long Hidden Continent.
1. Chapter 1 Breathing Shallow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters there in are owned by J.K. Rowling. Naruto, both the world and the characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Both are wonderful authors and if you haven't read their works yet, I highly recommend that you do. Also, if this fan fiction resembles another that you have read, it is purely unintentional.

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 1: Breathing Shallow**

In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about _life_ — it _goes_ on. –R. Frost

...

Yuuto was the name of an utterly blameless man who he had met in some bar on a hidden street in Japan. The previous few years to this chance meeting had not been kind and he had taken to travelling to get away. Staying in Great Britain had been suffocating. Yuuto had been a rather nice fellow, if a bit on the bland side. They had gotten to talking a bit and Yuuto, somewhere between a diatribe on Japanese history and the uses of different kanji changing the meaning of a name, had managed to spout some mangled quote that had stuck in the mind of his temporary drinking partner. An unexpected thing with the loud music and alcohol induced buzz he'd had going. "The thing about life is; it goes on." It was something that had given him the final push to take some of his ideas and make them into an actual plan. After all, was he really moving forward? Or just running in place?

Several letters exchanged between his grandfather's old contacts, a few meetings with the goblins (after reparations were paid of course) and a name change later, and he had been ready to disappear from the wizarding world. It had been time to move on with his life.

Anyway the _point_ is that not so very long ago, _Yuuto Nishimura_ had a different name. One which was more well-known than the one he used now. One that had a great deal more baggage attached to it. Most days he remembers to forget it existed. After all, Harry James Potter was a warrior of the Light, a savior, and the perfect Gryffindor Golden Boy. He was not a ninja, not an assassin, and definitely _not_ an ANBU operative.

ANBU Falcon put on his mask.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Deep Breath

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 2: The First Deep Breath**

It hurts to let go. Sometimes it seems the harder you try to hold on to something or someone, the more it wants to get away. –H. Rollins

...

"You're leaving aren't you?" It wasn't really a question. "Not just on another of your trips either" said Andromeda as she poured the tea and placed the cup and saucer in front of him.

He added a dash of crème to the drink, stirred, then cradled it in his hands. "I found some old journals in the Potter vault" he said as he took a sip of his tea. "Harry." She settled down with her own cup.

Harry heaved a sigh and glanced about the room. It had been nearly three years since the war had ended, but he still reflexively checked for threats. It didn't matter that he was in the home of someone he trusted or that the house had so many wards it made Gringotts' high security vaults look tame. It was ingrained into him by habit and this particular habit had saved his life more than once.

Spring green eyes overflowing with the shadows of memories focused on her, his shoulders and back squared like he was facing a challenge. For a moment she saw the young man who led the Light to victory against the forces of the Dark Lord.

"Andy, this country is crushing me. There is no rest, no peace. Not for me, not here. Everyone else has moved on in one way or another. But for me; if it is not a dedication, it is a party. If not a party, a speech or endorsement. The press follows everything I do and everything I do not do. I am being stalked when I go to Diagon Ally!" His eyes burned as he leaned forward.

"I've finished my schooling. I helped rebuild. I want to fade from the public eye. I can't and _won't_ forget what has happened. However, as things are, I can't put the past to rest either." Chapped lips tightened as he straightened in his seat again. He took another sip of tea.

"I found some old journals in the Potter vault" Harry stated again. "My mother's and my father's of course. But more importantly, my grandfather's and grandmother's." Andromeda sipped her tea quietly, in a refined manner and waited for Harry to continue.

"Before the Second World War," and here he stopped, noticing her furrowed brows. He smirked in self-deprecation, set his cup down and relaxed into the couch. "In the muggle world there were two World Wars. The one they refer to as the Second World War or World War 2, is what the wizarding world calls the Great War or Grindelwald's War" he explained. Running a hand through his raven locks and checking the exit points of the room, he refocused on her face and carried on.

"Grandfather Charlus did a bit of travelling, a world tour, before settling down with Grandmother Dorea. With the trouble stirring on the Continent, Grandfather decided to travel Asia. Apparently while there, he travelled with some independent curse breakers/explorers and they found something very interesting." Harry picked his tea back up and took a gulp. Andromeda's lips twitched upward, "Are you going to keep me guessing Harry?" she questioned with light humor. With a slight chuckle Harry declared, "They found an entrance point to the legendary Hidden Continent."

She startled and in a whisper asked "Mu?" A genuine smile crossed Harry's face, brilliant in its rarity. "As it is located in the Indian Ocean wouldn't it be Lemuria instead?" he joked. "In reality it may be more of a pocket dimension that is anchored in various places around the world. I can't claim to know for certain, nor can I explain the theory."

His grin widened at her changing expressions. "However, I _can_ say that Grandfather Charlus and two others proceeded to pass through the entrance way to explore. As well as that when they exited six months later, they had some very fascinating information and he had a box that was able to use some kind of rune array to send letters and small objects back and forth between himself and his new acquaintances from the Hidden Continent." Harry leaned back with a smirk which faded as he softly finished, "Then Grindelwald's War started to pick up and Grandfather hurried back to England." They sat in silence as they finished their tea.

* * *

Harry reread the journal entry again. "_We are lucky for translation charms, I suspect. For though the language of the Hidden Continent is __consistent_ among all those we have met thus far, it is obviously a different dialect from even Japanese; the most similar language from the outside."

A scant few sentences had given him the most achievable, forward moving goal in months. Learn Japanese and assorted translation charms. It was actually this short term goal that had him pick Japan as his last getaway trip. After all, what better way to learn a language than through immersion?

But it wasn't until after meeting Yuuto-san in that wizarding bar that he actually began to think about truly travelling to the Hidden Continent. Then Charlus' old journal regarding his walk-about took on a much more serious meaning. And Harry began pouring through his grandfather's writings for any detail, from the clothing to the culture, the state of affairs to political alliances, and perhaps the most important; how they fought each other.

"_It is somewhat interesting to note that despite there being several established countries, that the whole of the realm is recently coming out of a 'warring states' period, not unlike which plagued Japan and China in the past. While there are conventional armies of samurai (a warrior class), it seems that a majority of battles are actually fought by a mercenary class, called shinobi or ninja, who wield their inner energies in a way that is like magic but not. They call it chakra."_

Chakra, he found, was a mix of physical and spiritual energies. While somewhat known in Asia (both magical and muggle surprisingly), the culture of the Hidden Continent had brought it to an art form. Few here could actually wield it. For muggles most were not spiritually aware enough at the young age at which chakra needed to be activated to be truly useful. For wizards the opposite was true. Why be physically fit or aware when magic could do and fix anything?

It turns out magic itself was a combination of spiritual and natural world energies that wizards used instinctually. Harry had experimented with chakra and had managed to activate it within himself. Another short-term goal he had accomplished.

However, even at 18 he was too old to truly gain much from it. Using only chakra, he would be the ninja equivalent of a first year Hogwarts student. Weak, with barely more than the basics to his name, but at least able to wield it.

"_Shinobi clans are hired to represent a side for which they battle, more often than not to the death. Apparently it is common practice for a country's daimyo to do so and it is just business for the shinobi clans. I can't claim to understand though. Why fight for something you don't believe in? Why chance being killed for 'just business'? Nevertheless, that period is recently over as two of the more renowned rival clans have struck a truce and are attempting to establish a village. They have gained the support of several other clans and the daimyo of Hi no Kuni."_

Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The journal told fantastic tales of huge forests grown overnight. Of truly impressive walls being constructed and reinforced with seals arrays. Of shinobi clans, usually nomadic and isolated from each other, allied and living in the same village. And perhaps the most beneficial information, how Charlus was given a transporting letter box. Or as it was described: "_a unique box engraved with an Uzumaki style reverse summoning seal array. It is something like a vanishing cabinet in that I could put a letter in the box, channel chakra through the array, and the letter would appear in its brother box in Konoha._"

The box safely tucked away in his bedroom, Harry began to draft a letter of introduction to send through to Konoha.

* * *

Harry and his escort finally reached the imposing gates of Konohagakure. Or, he supposed, he should remember to think of himself by his new name; Yuuto Nishimura. He chose that name for a number of reasons. The first was to fit in better, the second was to bury Harry Potter so he could have a fresh start, the last was the meaning. Yuuto was the name of the man he met in Japan that gave him the final push to go through with the plans he'd been entertaining. Harry wrote his new name differently though, a lesser used interpretation; 悠翔. It meant distant soaring. The surname was less meaningful and translated as Western Village, a nod to Great Britain.

The Village was a little different than he'd imagined, then again, most what he knew was described in a 50+ year old journal. Nearly a year of exchanging letters and a month where he'd hired a jônin pair as guards (both for him to get a better feel for what he was getting into and to help stave off some inquiry on Konoha's part), and he was finally here. He studied the gates and the guards as he signed in.

One of the guards uttered "Welcome to Konohagakure." And it was like the first deep breath after a lifetime of breathing shallow. A smile lit Yuuto's face as he nodded to the guards and passed through the entrance and slight bounce in his step. He was going to start a new life here. He was home.


	3. Chapter 3 Hold Together

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 3: Hold Together**

I'm not ashamed of anything I've done. Shame is a useless emotion. –C. Bushnell

...

Yuuto jolted awake, a scream choking his throat brutally like Quirrell's hands when he'd went after the stone at the end of first year. His hand held his phoenix feather wand in a white knuckled grasp, pointing it before he was even fully awake.

Eyes darted around the room searching for a threat, as the memory induced nightmare faded into reality. One more cursory glance around let his heart rate calm slightly, but experience told him that the hyper awareness would take more time to diminish. He heaved a sigh and bit back a groan, as he dragged his free hand over his eyes and down his face.

Wand still tight in grip, Yuuto made his way to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. With the bloody fields of Hogwarts fresh in his mind and the screams of the teachers and students echoing in his ears, there would be no more sleep tonight.

He spent the next few hours brooding over his tea and sorting out his head as a false dawn began to show on the clouds outside of the kitchen window. The chair he sat in gave him a full view of the room and all the possible entrances and exits. The widow was to his right and at an angle so that should something be thrown through it, whatever it was; be it weapon, spell or jutsu, it wouldn't directly hit him.

Cradling the empty cup in his hands, he stared at the shapes formed by the tea leaves. He'd always been pants at divining things with tasseomacy, or anything else for that matter. However it would eat a little more time, so he indulged himself a little.

Huh. There was some kind of triangle thingy. Hm. And a bug or something. And… he shifted his cup and tilted his head a bit. His eyebrows raised and furrowed in slight confusion. "Is that a flame or a leaf?" Yuuto debated to himself under his breath.

Shrugging, he levered himself up and went to wash out the cup and start breakfast. Mindlessly, he went about cleaning the cup and cooking an omelet as he thought of various possible meanings of the symbols. The triangle-ish thing could be an arrow, indicating a beginning or an end to something, or maybe a pyramid, which meant secrets. He snorted. Those things were obvious given his new situation.

He diced up some spinach and cheese and continued the interpretation. The bug, hm, well in general that represented distractions or fractured concentration, or possibly a need for relaxed focus. Then again it could be a fly; which symbolized an annoying person.

Again, nothing he didn't know or not expect. With how he'd left Britain without any intention of returning, Yuuto half expected to be hunted down despite the precautions he had taken to not be found. He flipped the omelet onto a dish and brought it to the table. Grabbing a fork he sat down and took a bite.

The last symbol, the flame or leaf, meant either deep emotion or inevitable changes. But then it could be that he was being influenced by his surroundings. After all, he was now a citizen of the Village Hidden in the Leaves which was in the Land of Fire. But, whatever. Divination was always a bit dodgy anyway.

He forked another mouthful as he scanned the room. Yuuto glanced down at his breakfast, his stomach churning. His stomach never did handle food well the morning after a night of nightmares. He'd only really eaten a few bites out of remembrance of Andy always prompting him to eat, and that was already making him feel ill. With a helpless sigh and a wave of the wand that was never far from his reach, the food was gone and he got up to use the bathroom.

The sun had crested the horizon, so he might as well get ready for the day.

* * *

Yuuto just couldn't handle civilian life, not really. Here he was in a village where it wasn't seen as _his_ responsibility to do anything but live his life and he just couldn't let it be. Too paranoid from the war ("_CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_"), too used to being _needed_ to fight, to give orders, speeches, and later attend meetings, balls, give endorsements, do _something_.

He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. So now, when six months later his special brand of luck still didn't strike, he manned up and applied for a meeting with the Hokage. Staying in his house was slowing killing him in equal parts of boredom and paranoia. Maybe he'd see about joining the shinobi forces, the military police shouldn't be that far out of his skill set.


	4. Chapter 4 Chasing the Moon

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 4: Chasing the Moon**

The great enemy of the truth is very often not the lie, deliberate, contrived and dishonest, but the myth, persistent, persuasive and unrealistic. –J.F. Kennedy

...

It was one of his favorite missions. Babysitting Naruto Uzumaki that is. The kid never failed to entertain, eight years old and running circles around everyone. A regular ball of energy and a spot of sun in the rather dark reality of ANBU missions.

And wasn't that a joke, ANBU. The Hokage had been one of the people that he'd written to in order to come to Konoha in the first place. And in that meeting a little over a year ago, the old man had talked him into joining what was essentially a mix between the Unspeakables and the muggle SIS. So much for a semi-quiet career in the police force. But he could say that he didn't enjoy it.

At 21, Yuuto was far from the youngest in the organization, or even on his own squad. That honor belonged to ANBU Bear, who was two years his junior and his mission partner. His squad worked a little different than most.

They didn't run solo missions. Ever.

You always had a least your partner in the field with you, if not the entire squad. Captain Tiger had insisted, and there was probably a story or two behind that but he wasn't going to ask. The captain's partner was the lovely Sparrow, with her sharp tongue and even sharper blade. Both Tiger and Sparrow had several years' experience in ANBU. They were both highly skilled, and highly paranoid. And they worked and wound around each other with long practiced ease.

His own partner had been in for a few months longer than himself, and Yuuto found it ironic that all three had thought that he was also an experienced ANBU.

Yuuto silently stalked the shadows with a notice-me-not charm on himself. The charm was next to useless if you knew he was there, or if someone was paranoid enough. But more than enough for civilians. He had only put it on as a habit. His own abilities in stealth being more than enough.

A mischievous grin was hidden by his Falcon mask, as Naruto set up a prank on a civilian that kept glaring at him. Bear caught his attention and signed: 'Should we stop him?' He shook his head. Why ruin a harmless prank? He could practically hear the exasperated sigh Bear wanted to give, but the set of his partner's shoulders gave away his own amusement.

Remaining aware of his surroundings, Yuuto continued to reminisce. After three weeks of intensive team training and two months of in village routine assignments, his ANBU squad had been assigned a mission in Kumo. Just before they left the gates, each of them had taken off their masks and shared their names with each other.

Tiger, _Hachi_, asserted that "We will be trusting each other with our lives, I think we can trust each other with our names." Sparrow had snorted and introduced herself as Madoka. "Just in case I die, so that you know who's haunting your ass." Bear,_ Iruka_, and he had chuckled a bit at that. All four had come back from that mission undetected and unscathed, and a successful mission under their collective belts.

After that, their squad had become less co-workers and more friends.

He had gotten to know Iruka best of all. Not only as his field partner, but as a good friend and brother in all but blood. Iruka's cheerful personality only served to mask his somewhat serious nature, and rather overprotective mother hen mode. Or maybe he should call it mother Bear mode, he smirked inwardly to himself.

Oh, there went Naruto's prank. 10 points, brilliantly executed.

Oh dear, I don't think that was supposed to happen. But Sod's Law and all that. Run, Naruto, Run. He had a huge grin on under his mask as he and Bear followed Naruto on his escape through the streets and alleyways.

He had no idea why this was not the most favorite ANBU mission ever assigned. The way everyone acted was like genin getting the 'capture Tora the smothered cat' mission. Falcon huffed, no appreciation for art or skill.

Ok, Naruto could use some work on the set up and the guiding principles of stealth and escape. But really the kid was eight. His creativity totally made up for it.

* * *

Captian Hachi smiled a little at Iruka before turning to look at Yuuto. He gave an assessing stare, before he shifted his dark brown eyes to Madoka. "So, our squad has been assigned two missions in the same area on a tight time schedule. The information gives both an easy to medium level difficulty, so I was thinking teams of two so we get home faster. Do you think we can handle it?" Madoka presented the group with a confident smirk. "Hell yeah", she declared, "Let's get this done. I've got a date with a nice relaxing hot spring with my name on it for when we get back." They all chuckled at that, when didn't Madoka have a date with a hot spring?

"We'll meet up at the town of Shimoichi. They have only one bed and breakfast, so let's meet there five days after we part ways." They double checked their equipment and slid their masks on. "Let's go team." And with that an ANBU squad quietly slipped through the shadows and out of Konoha.

* * *

Five days after Falcon had guarded Naruto, he was in Shimoichi staring up at the waxing moon. A grim darkness guarded his emerald green eyes, shadows gained through experience and harsh reality.

Something felt off and he was worried. In two days the deadline would be met. Falcon and Bear had completed their assignment yesterday. It was easy, all the information was correct and their skills had carried them through effortlessly.

But something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. A dark cloud drifted on the cool night breeze casting darker shadows in its wake. He couldn't wait for Tiger and Sparrow to get back. He would feel better when they were all back in Konoha.

* * *

Blanked eyes picked out the names on the memorial stone, their minds reliving happier times with painful vividness.

"I keep hoping that this was all a nightmare." Iruka rasped softly, "That I'm in a genjutsu that will break any moment now."

Yuuto reigned himself in with a deep breath, closing his eyes, drawing advice from an old memory (_So-back again Harry?_). He let out a sigh and intoned "It does one no good to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

He placed his hand on his partner's shoulder, "Let's go. Standing here changes nothing." The two turned from the stone, leaning into each other's touch with an almost unnoticeable desperateness. Tired, grieving eyes set in neutral faces, "Tonight we'll celebrate their lives and remember the good times and bad jokes," Yuuto continued. "And tomorrow we'll figure out what to do next." Yuuto put on a barely there half smile that didn't reach his eyes, and guided Iruka to the nearest bar.

Seventeen days later ANBU Bear retired from the force. Three months after that, chūnin Iruka Umino applied to teach at the Academy. ANBU Falcon went on for another year and a half, training three rookie squads, before retiring as well.


	5. Chapter 5 Every Human Heart

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters there in are owned by J.K. Rowling. Naruto, both the world and the characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Both are wonderful authors and if you haven't read their works yet, I highly recommend that you do. This chapter was based on salllzy's drabble. This, in turn, inspired the entire story. Thanks again for permission salllzy, I hope "The Art of Breathing" is to your liking.

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 5: Every Human Heart**

Reality is easy. It's deception that's the hard work. –L. Hill

...

Here he was again, standing in the Hokage's office in the same spot that he had been five years ago. This time however, it wasn't to request to join Konoha's shinobi forces. "You want me to _what_?"

Yuuto stared at the Third Hokage, trying to wrap his head around what had just been said. He had retired from ANBU just a few months shy of four years in, and a little over a year after his partner.

As a chūnin shinobi, he had been completing the occasional C-rank, usually a courier or retrieval mission, or the rare D-rank, just to keep himself occupied. It was not like he really needed the money.

The Hokage smiled. "Why teach of course!" The way the old man had said it made it seem like it was the simplest thing in the entire world.

Yuuto gave him an incredulous look and gritted his teeth. "For Kami's sake, _why_?" The Hokage levelled him a look that reminded him of Dumbledore when he went back to the Mirror of Erised the second night (_"Back again Harry?"_). It was the look that, for all its gentlness, made most people feel like a naughty school child.

"Yuuto-kun, I know that it has been some time since you last taught, but I think that you are what the younger generation needs."

Yuuto mulled over the words, on one hand he would get out of the house more. A good thing in his book. On the other, he would have to deal with stuck up and idiotic people like the Hyuuga's and the better-than-thou civilians in the merchants guild, people in general that he liked to avoid.

It had also been years since the hidden lessons of D.A., not to mention that it was a completely different discipline. However, he always did enjoy a challenge and he would be able to see his blonde ball of chaos and his ANBU partner of three years, Iruka.

Decisions, decisions.

Somehow, he realized, this sneaky old man had done it again. Just like how he was convinced to join ANBU, he was now going to become an academy sensei. Yuuto was just stalling now. And that devious old bastard knew it.

He sighed. "Sign me up, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Fragile Things

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 6: Fragile Things**

There are so many fragile things, after all. People break so easily, and so do dreams and hearts. –N. Gaiman

...

Yuuto was distinctly reminded of fifth year as he took roll call. He had twenty-eight kids in his class.

"Takuma Aburame." ("_You all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts._")

"Masaru Hyuuga." All these kids staring at him, even younger than the D.A. members.

"Takashi Kobayashi." ("_I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help._")

"Masato Nakamura." Why the hell did he let the Hokage talk him into this again? It's not even like he was helping with Iruka's class either, this was a class of his own.

"Satoru Nara." These children, these… these _brats_ wanted to be ninja.

"Kakeru Sato." ("_Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow, but out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes... you don't know what that's like._") And he was their teacher. It was his responsibility to cram discipline, control, strategy, and other knowledge and skills that they would need into their thick, little skulls. Skills necessary to survive not only as a citizen of Konohagakure, but as a ninja in the field.

"Chisaki Yamanaka." Kami grant him strength.

* * *

He focused his green, green gaze on the class and stern faced he recited the requirements to join the Academy. "To love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity, to have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work, to be healthy in mind and body."

He paused. "You are here to learn the basic information and skills needed to become a shinobi of this village." Yuuto surveyed the class coolly. Third year academy students, ages 8 to 9. This was the first year that the students would really start learning the shinobi arts. Of course, the students were all from various backgrounds and social standings making the base knowledge of the class irregular at best.

"My name is Yuuto Nishimura, you may call me Yuuto-sensei. I am here to teach you. If you don't want to learn, that's not my problem. I can't force you to and I refuse to waste my time attempting to do so. However, you will _not_ disrupt the learning of others." Yuuto continued, deliberately meeting each student's eyes.

His stance softened and his face took on a more neutral cast. "Any questions?" A pause, no one moved. "Alright then," he nodded, picking up a piece of chalk, "let's begin."

* * *

"How was your first day?" one of the other sensei's asked. Her name was Tanaka or maybe Takahashi or something like that. Yuuto just organized his papers and pasted a bland I'm-totally-enjoying-this smile on his face. From the way Iruka was snickering, he wasn't pulling it off very well.

Yuuto made a face at his former ANBU partner and turned to the sensei who asked. "I've taught before, but apparently teaching at the Academy is," the corner of his lips twitched up, "_worlds_ different." He laughed inwardly at his own joke, both teaching D.A. and training rookie ANBU were opposite sides of the spectrum when compared to the Academy. "It's going to take some getting used to" he admitted.


	7. Chapter 7 On the Precipice

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 7: On the Precipice**

The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is." – W. Churchill

...

Hands slammed a desk and Yuuto turned from the chalkboard to face the class.

"What's the use of all this! We'll never use it in real life! We want to learn how to be shinobi!"

Really, he should have expected some kind of disruption sooner or later. Yuuto sent an assessing glance around the class. It seems like some agreed with her. That wouldn't do.

He gave the girl a stern look. Hayase Fujita, of a civilian household, her older brother was a chūnin. A quick temper, easily riled, has been in several loud arguments and fights with Masaru Hyuuga.

She was standing at her desk, not looking chastened at all, and giving him a glower with the supposed killing strength of a thousand suns.

Cute.

Maybe that would be more effective if she could wield Killing Intent.

"Oh, you think that these lessons are useless, huh? You'll never use history, or science, or math in real life?" He delivered the words in a kind voice, but there was an underlying steel to it.

These brats were still dreaming, they didn't know what real life was.

He shifted his stance to something a little more intimidating, a hard look in his eyes.

"And what if you need to know the background of a place you're entering as a spy and you need to deceive the people there to believe that you actually belong?" Yuuto challenged.

"Or if you need to make a bomb with limited supplies on hand? Or mix a poison or antidote? How about simply calculating the trajectory of a kuni?"

The class was silent. The students all appeared to be humbled somewhat and were at least thinking about what he was saying.

Small favors to be thankful for.

"Tell me Fujita-san, do you still think these lessons are useless?" The girl shook her head and sat back down.

Damned if he didn't feel like he was just channeling Snape. But he supposed that was better than channeling ANBU Falcon, the rookie squad trainer with the mentality that every mission assigned was going to end up FUBAR.

The last he heard was that the ANBU squads he trained were still crying, oh excuse him, _complaining _about his methods.

He leaned against the edge of his desk, crossing his arms and looked over his students. "All information has the potential to be useful so long as you are willing to think outside of the context it is given in."

As much as he enjoyed teaching and encouraged questions, Yuuto didn't like disruptions like this one.

They showed disrespect. Not only to him, as the sensei, but to the others in the class as well. Though somehow, he didn't think many of them caught on to that fact.

"As a shinobi, things aren't going to be handed to you. Everything from information to equipment should be examined thoroughly. You will sometimes have to observe, and gather unsaid information for yourself. Sometimes you will have to improvise your equipment."

"Everything," he scanned over the students again, "can be used to your advantage."

He held their attention. "We are currently setting a foundation of knowledge and basic skills needed for shinobi. With a solid base you will hopefully be able to build up your skills to a higher point later on."

"There are no shortcuts."

He turned back to the chalkboard. "So then, let's continue. I believe we were discussing how Konohagakure cut off the supply line of Iwagakure during the Third Shinobi War, thus turning the war to Konoha's favor."

Every now and then Yuuto wondered how much of the lesson they picked up. And if any of them understood the silent lessons being taught as well.

Konoha cut off Iwa's supply line.

Konoha took away Iwa's food, weapons, and soldiers. This broke the war and put Konoha in a favorable position.

Supplies and reinforcements are essential to any conflict.

Cutting the supply line is a viable tactic to be used in war or siege.

Supply lines needed to be well guarded.

How would they remove guards that were expecting attack? Or use the terrain to their advantage?

The same could be done to themselves. What would they do if their own supply line was cut? How would they prevent it?

At times he got tired just thinking about it.

Thank Kami the ones who made genin were further trained by jônin.

They were still children when they left the academy, for all that they were considered adults. They weren't truly ready for the field, no matter what they believed.

He could only prepare them as best he could with the limitations he had.

That and pray.

Pray that he would never see their names on the Memorial Stone next to Hachi's and Madoka's.

* * *

The school year had gone by fairly quickly. The end of term was fast approaching along with the final exams.

Yuuto was proud of his brats. He could confidently say that all of them were going to move up to the fourth year classes. They had covered the basic classes in math, history, science, and writing. As well as the more specialized classes in taijutsu, shurikenjutsu, survival techniques, and introduction to chakra.

"Sensei?" one of his kids, Seiya Kawaguchi had his hand raised.

Yuuto raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Kawaguchi-san?"

The boy just pointed out the window. He glanced out and paused.

The sight outside was absolutely scandalous. Yuuto wasn't sure if he should be horrified or laughing.

It seemed like Naruto had escaped Iruka's class and decided to … 'leave his mark' on the Hokage Monument. Points for guts. But the potential fallout was not something he envied the kid for.

Moments later Iruka stormed past his classroom's door on his way out of the academy.

Yuuto blinked. Nearly his entire class was looking out the window at the defiled monument, whispering to each other.

Best get their attention back on track now before things got out of hand.

He clapped his hands. "OK class! His sensei is taking care of it now. So let's get back to our review. Exams are tomorrow."

They all sat back down, a few still glancing outside when they thought he wasn't looking.

* * *

Yuuto cast a fleeting look into Iruka's classroom as he left the academy for the evening.

No one was there. Iruka was probably out enforcing Naruto's punishment.

He shrugged to himself. They would have to catch up later after exams. Actually, it would almost certainly be after team assignments. Iruka would have next to no free time until then, even with that assistant of his.

He was glad he wasn't a final year teacher this term. The paperwork was bad enough as it was.

* * *

The night after exam day Yuuto was correcting tests at his kitchen table when he heard a commotion outside.

Suspicious, he went to check out what had so many ninja on patrol.

He blended with the shadows and shot an eavesdropping charm at two passing chūnin. All the fuss had him acting more cautious than he would usually be.

"The brat's gone too far this time" one grumbled to the other, "Stealing the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage's Mansion."

"Tch." The other sneered back "I still think that thing should have been put dow…"

They had passed out of the charm's relay range. But he had the information he needed.

He laid his wand flat on his palm. "Point me Naruto Uzumaki." He had to make sure that someone less sympathetic didn't reach the kid first.

Roof hopping north toward the forest, Yuuto could only hope that he wasn't already too late.

Pouring on as much speed as he could, he remembered his own confrontation with the Voldemort possessed Quirrell when he was eleven and mentally begged to any higher power that would listen that Naruto was not being used as a stalking horse for someone else's plans.

"Please let this be a misguided attempt at learning new jutsu" he whispered, even as he never believed it was.

There was no such thing as coincidence.

* * *

As Yuuto neared his target he heard something that froze his blood.

"… should have stayed … away!"

"Loudmouthed brat! I'll kill you with one blow!"

Iruka. Hurt. Naruto. Danger. Iruka's assistant…

"You're welcome to try little fox!"

**Traitor.**

Adrenaline pumped through his veins. He wasn't going to be fast enough! His heartbeat rushed in his ears.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" His heart stopped. He was surrounded by orange. Hundreds of shadow clones.

Almost hysterically came the thought that Ron would love this, a crowd of Chudley Cannons fans.

Mind buzzed and body tensed, Yuuto watched as Naruto pummeled the traitor into unconsciousness. Almost subconsciously cataloging flaws in technique, as well as Iruka's injuries and details of the immediate area.

He saw Iruka call Naruto over and graduate him. And he quietly followed as they slowly made their way back to the village to return the scroll, turn in the traitor, and celebrate with ramen.

He knew Iruka was using a bastardized healing jutsu that ANBU were taught to slow blood loss. And that his partner had offered to go for ramen after returning the scroll instead of going to the hospital was a comfort, as he knew that meant Iruka would survive these injuries.

But it scared him how he could have lost two people he cared about so easily when they were supposedly safe in village.

The coppery scent of freshly spilled blood was trapped in his nose. He could practically taste it. A stark reminder of might have been nightmares, as he guarded over the two shinobi.

He didn't show himself to anyone until after Iruka went to the hospital to get treated.


	8. Chapter 8 Catch Your Breath

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 8: Catch your Breath**

"We're always one breath away from something, living or dying, sometimes it just can't be helped" – H. Gudenkauf

...

"Haha. Look at you, all wrapped up." Iruka looked up to the doorway. His former field partner smiled as he entered the room.

Iruka had been waiting in an outpatient room for a medic to finally finish the paperwork so he could leave. When he'd come in for treatment last night after taking Naruto out for ramen (and giving a stern lecture), the medic had unsympathetically lectured _him_ about not seeking immediate care. With that Iruka had been signed in for overnight observation.

Yuuto was always the one to come when any of the squad had to be signed out of the medics care. None of them could ever hide an injury from him. For all that he joked about Iruka being a 'mother bear', Yuuto was the one that had the protective streak. It was one of the many reasons Hachi, Madoka, and he had thought Yuuto was more experienced. He acted like a leader who cared about his subordinates, always paying attention.

Yuuto's smile dimmed and a small tremor shook his fingers. Iruka barely caught it and stared with a look of almost fascination mixed with concern, before dragging his dark eyes up to meet Yuuto's.

Wearied, guarded, green eyes studied Iruka's face with a muted desperateness. The smile faded into something with a darker edge on the corners of his mouth.

"I thought… When I found out what happened… that you were hurt, I thought I might have lost you as well."

Yuuto moved to a chair and sat down. Looking at his tightly clasped hands, the memories of the dead flitting along the edges of his mind.

A grim little smile made its way to his lips and he looked back up. "I'm glad that's not the case."

Iruka met his eyes solidly. "Hey now, you know I'm harder to kill than that."

Yuuto huffed a little laugh, running a hand through his dark hair. The tension left his shoulders. His face relaxed into a wry smile, with the shadows in his eyes receding until they were easily overlooked.

But Iruka knew better than that. Knew his partner better than that.

So when Yuuto abruptly stood up and joked, "Well then Iruka, let's stop wasting the medics time and get out of here, eh?" Iruka just smiled and got up to leave with him.

It wouldn't do to leave his partner to dwell too much on might have beens. He took blame on himself too easily.

* * *

"Are you ready for team assignments tomorrow?" Yuuto asked as they ambled down the road.

"I just know they're all going to complain" Iruka grumbled. "I spent the entire year analyzing test results and writing up personality profiles so the most compatible would be chosen to make up each team, and what do they do? They only look at grades. That or for another so-called 'tried and true' team" he complained.

Yuuto relaxed enough at Iruka's rant to let out a huff of laughter. "Well, the team set up can't be that bad," he reassured "otherwise we wouldn't have anyone pass the secondary exam." They turned toward the Hokage Monument and continued in that direction.

Iruka snorted and shook his head, as a light breeze kicked up a small whirl of dust on the road. "The teams are balanced, to a point" he explained. "But due to skills and personalities, only a few even have the slightest chance at passing." Iruka sighed, "It will depend on the jônin who administers the test and if they actually want a genin team."

Yuuto stayed silent in agreement.

A slight frown tugged at the edge of Iruka's lips as he turn his head toward the overlook platform.

Yuuto perked up. "Something wrong?"

"Hm? No." said Iruka, "The Hokage's at the overlook. I meant to talk to him about Naruto."

"That's right you did graduate him last night. Did the kid turn in his ninja registration yet?"

Iruka turned back to him. "How did you even? … No, never mind. I did graduate him. Naruto preformed Shadow Clone Jutsu and helped bring in a traitor. That's more than most graduates can say." He picked at a bandage by his jawline. "As for the registration, that was one of the things I wanted to speak to the Sandaime about."

"Ah. Well then, let's go talk to him." Yuuto said, a smile on his face. He pulled Iruka towards the overlook, ignoring protests. "There's no time like the present."

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" They landed from a jump onto the Hokage Monument overlook. Yuuto shot Iruka a humored look, eyes twinkling. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Hello Yuuto, Iruka." The old Hokage didn't turn from the monument, his robes flapping in the gentle wind.

As they approached, Iruka asked "Did Naruto submit his ninja registration?"

"Yes" came the reply. The two came to a stop next to the timeworn man. "Yesterday I treated him to a stern lecture over a bowl of ramen. He's been walking on clouds since he graduated. He intends to become a full-fledged shinobi and earn the respect of the village." Iruka continued with a chuckle. He was proud of his student, even if the boy caused so many disruptions in class.

The Hokage was silent for a moment before stating, "That may be a difficult goal for him to achieve."

Yuuto's eyes took a sharper look as he paid more attention to the conversation. Iruka looked slightly put out, "What?" he uttered.

The Sandaime's saddened gaze remained locked on the stone visage of the Yondaime Hokage, "Only we who were adults at the time of the Great Battle know the truth about the boy and the nine-tailed fox that plagued our people until its defeat a dozen years ago."

The Hokage took a puff on his pipe and sighed, smoke curling away on wind. "Disclosure of that secret is strictly forbidden under pain of the severest penalty our laws can inflict."

Clasping his wrinkled, callused hands behind his back, the old man continued. "As a result, the children know nothing of this. Among his peers at least, Naruto's secret is safe."

Yuuto moved to stand closer to Iruka, eyes focused on the village leader. A sudden gust of wind blew leaves by. "It was the dying wish of the Yondaime Hokage that our people would see Naruto as their savior and hero. He made that wish for him, sealed the child's fate … and died."

Yuuto closed his eyes. For all the differences, this story seemed remarkably familiar.

As for Iruka, he was a little stunned. He'd never known the Fourth's wish. It hadn't been until recently that he had fully accepted that Naruto was just a boy with a terrible burden. Though he hadn't scorned the boy previously. He wouldn't have gone out of his way for him.

"Naruto was sacrificed for the safety of this village, to become the living prison of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

The Hokage still refused to turn around. "But that is not how the adults who are aware choose to see it," he lamented. "Instead they treat the boy with hostility and so scornfully that the children who have no idea have picked up on it and perpetuated!"

The Hokage closed his eyes and tilted his head downward. "Iruka… can you imagine?"

"Imagine what, sir?" Iruka questioned. He wasn't sure he really wanted the answer.

"Imagine how it must feel… so much hatred and hostility. To be treated with a loathing so intense… to know that so many around you would deny you the right to even exist?"

Iruka inhaled sharply, tightening his hands into fists. He didn't know how to reply. He could barely begin to picture such an existence.

Yuuto, however, turned in silence to look out over the village. He knew what it was to be ostracized and loathed, but not to this extent. As a child he'd been avoided in school, his relatives hated him and spread nasty rumors about him so that he was watched and avoided. At Hogwarts he was alternatively worshipped and vilified depending on public opinion. Still, Yuuto had found at least a few people who accepted him with all his flaws, as Just Harry. He'd lost most of them as well, but at least he did have them for a time.

The old Hokage turned, giving them a nod as he left for his office.

Yuuto and Iruka remained at the overlook for a while longer, thinking about what they had just learned.

* * *

The Monday of team assignments saw Yuuto was cleaning out his classroom and getting his grade book ready to turn into the academy's main office for processing. Boring tasks, but necessary ones. He marked the last exam grade and final average for Yuya Yoshimura, the last student on his list, then squinted at the clock.

3 o'clock. Iruka should have finished team assignments a few hours ago.

He grabbed his grade book and walked to the office, passing a jônin in the hallway. He shot a look back as he kept his stride.

That messy, silver hair reminded him of someone, ANBU maybe? Yuuto mentally shrugged to himself. It wasn't his business anyway.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't double check with the secretaries in the office, that the ninja was supposed to be in the Academy. The Mizuki incident left him a bit more cautious about people in general.

Especially ninja.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dark Reflection

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters there in are owned by J.K. Rowling. Naruto, both the world and the characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Both are wonderful authors and if you haven't read their works yet, I highly recommend that you do. Also, if this fan fiction resembles another that you have read, it is purely unintentional.

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 9: The Dark Reflection**

"It's still beautiful to hear the heart beat, but often the shadow seems more real than the body." – T. Transtrӧmer

...

Academy teachers receive a steady, if low, income throughout the school year but not in the interceding months off. Most go back to running missions in this time, like Yuuto had. Others, like Iruka, remained in village doing 'desk jobs'.

Iruka was working at the missions' desk this time, and Yuuto was half sure it was to keep an eye on his graduates. Not that Iruka would ever admit that.

Yuuto sauntered over to Ramen Ichiraku. He and his partner had agreed to meet up for dinner there, and he was rather looking forward to a nice warm bowl of Shoyu style ramen with chicken and braised pork.

He greeted the owner as he slid into a seat and placed his order.

Not even two minutes later, Iruka sat down next to him with a sigh of relief, closing his eyes.

Yuuto smirked. "Hard day at the missions' desk?" he asked with faux sympathy. Iruka gave a halfhearted glare. Yuuto's smirked widened to a full blown grin as his ramen was served.

Iruka turned his attention to the owner, "Miso ramen please Teuchi-san." Yuuto chuckled to himself as he broke his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

As Iruka joined him in eating, Yuuto wondered about how the newest batch of genin were handling their training and D-ranks. Especially since Naruto was, finally, formally introduced to him a few weeks prior when the kid and Iruka were celebrating Team 7 passing the second exam. The kid was as energetic and entertaining as he remembered from the guard missions. And Yuuto had been treated to the retelling of Team 7's jônin applied test, which included hand motions, sound effects, and commentary.

It was a riot.

"How are your brats doing now that they're full genin Iruka?" he inquired.

Iruka rolled his eyes, throwing a look at Yuuto. Breaking his own chopshicks and uttering a quick itadakimasu, Iruka groused "They have no appreciation for their rank and skill level." On a roll, he continued to rant. "Every single team is complaining about their in village missions. Chores, they say but they're safe at least while they are training and learning the skills they need." Before demanding "What the heck was Hatake thinking when he let Team 7 take a C-rank!?"

Yuuto blinked, unsure if that was rhetorical or not. "Um, maybe that that weren't picking up what he was trying to teach and field experience would break that pattern? That he could cover any mistakes or problems that came up with the mission? …He was tired of being stuck in village babysitti…?

"I know that!" Iruka interrupted. "It's the principle of the matter."

Yuuto chuckled lightly before changing the subject. He had an uneasy feeling after hearing about Team 7's C-rank, but he wouldn't say anything. He was probably being paranoid anyway. Nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Yuuto woke up early in the morning as per his usual time. Getting dressed, he soundlessly made his way out of his house and onto the streets. Once outside, he jogged towards the trail system that weaved through the training grounds and forest.

Moving efficiently, he began his workout routine. He liked to switch it up once in a while to keep things from getting too repetitive. Running from Dudley's gang as a kid, as well as his misadventures throughout his Hogwarts years, had taught him the value of endurance. But it was being hunted as Undesirable #1 in the Second Wizarding War and his time in ANBU that drove in the necessity of a full body workout and constant preparedness for any situation.

Black Ops more so, simply so that he could keep up with the rest of his squad. Spells could only help so much after all.

Two hours later, he cooled down with a few katas and some stretching, before wandering his way slowly back to his house for a quick shower and a late breakfast.

Yuuto decided to stick to the village today. Maybe a D-rank like walking the Inuzuka dogs or something.

As he mused to himself he caught some youngsters running down the street out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to follow their progress when, from the rooftops, a leaf-nin shot down yelling something about honorable grandson and tutors.

"Sexy no jutsu!"

Yuuto was surprised into a wide-eyed look. He bit his lip to hold in a startled laugh that wanted to escape.

One of the kids had transformed into a curvaceous beauty with only a few wisps of smoke covering 'her' modesty. As the now buxom brunette struck a provocative pose, the other two children used the distraction to escape.

Yuuto chuckled to himself as he made his way to the missions' desk.

That just made his day.

* * *

Well. That good mood from before? Definitely gone.

Yuuto had received his mindless D-rank from a very distraught Iruka. He was immediately concerned. The chūnin instructor tried to brush it off, but Yuuto would not be deterred. It was only after Iruka had signed to him that they would talk later at dinner, did he let it be.

He was sufficiently distracted. Unfortunately, not in a good way.

It had been a couple weeks since they had eaten at Ichiraku's and this time they decided on a barbeque place. Yuuto and Iruka sat in silence until their food was served.

After a few bites, Yuuto gave his friend a pointed look. With a sigh Iruka just said, "Team 7's C-rank was upgraded to an A-rank." Yuuto sucked in a shocked breath. "They're all alive, minor injuries on the genin, their jônin sensei had to recover from chakra exhaustion in the field."

Lucky. So very lucky. Damned if it didn't remind him of his own luck while at Hogwarts. Not enough to stay out of danger, but just enough to survive victorious.

Yuuto forced himself to relax. "It's good to hear they're all ok," he stated with a nod. "They're genin now, Iruka. It's not our job to keep them safe anymore, no matter how much we want to. They need to learn. Need the field experience. Team 7 was lucky. They learned a few important lessons without losing anyone. Other teams may not be so lucky."

Iruka continued eating with a grim nod. He understood in his mind, but his heart…

They finished the meal talking about banal, misallanious things. The dark subject of mislabeled missions disappearing to the background.

When they finished, the two said their goodbyes and agreed to meet up again in another week or so. Both in a better mood than when they sat down to eat. And with a smile the two shinobi parted ways.

* * *

Two delivery missions and a weeklong border guard along the border between Fire and Rain later, Yuuto was enjoying a day off wandering the village. Team 7's mislabeled mission still in the back of his mind, resurfacing from time to time to remind him how fragile things really were.

It had been a little over two weeks since he last met up with Iruka, and when he had handed in his mission report from border patrol, they arranged to meet for lunch at Ramen Ichiraku.

Looking at the sky and judging that it was sufficiently close to noon, Yuuto wound through the crowd towards the restaurant.

This time it was Iruka who made it there first. Sitting at the counter with his ramen and unbroken chopsticks, the academy teacher looked deep in thought, staring into the soup like it held the answers to the world.

Yuuto quickly sat down and ordered, glancing worriedly at his friend. When his own ramen was served and Iruka still hadn't started to eat, Yuuto nudged his foot with a toe.

Dark eyes startled a bit, hand reflexively drawing a kuni and quickly re-sheathing it. He looked at Yuuto sheepishly rubbing at the scar across the bridge of his nose.

Yuuto raised an eyebrow in question. After a second, inclined his head then glanced towards Iruka's ramen and back to Iruka. Then he began to eat.

Iruka's lips twitched upward a little as he followed the implied order and started to eat as well.

After finishing their lunch, they thanked the stand owner and started walking in companionable silence.

Once they strolled a few blocks, Yuuto began, "So-o?" He drawled out.

Iruka snorted and looked over, a small smile on his face. "So?"

Yuuto barked a laugh. "What has you so twisted up that you were staring into your ramen like it could tell the future?" Green eyes looked into dark brown with an amused expression shadowed with a touch of worry.

"Ah. That." Iruka turned away to look down the street, smile fading. "The Chūnin Exams are being hosted in Konoha this time."

Yuuto wasn't sure what to make of the non-sequitur, so he remained quiet and listened.

Iruka let out a heavy sigh. "The rookie teams 7, 8, and 10, are being recommended to compete."

Ah, that would explain it. It had been five years since the last rookie team had been recommended. It had not ended particularly well for that rookie cell.

"I argued that they weren't ready yet. That they need more experience. None of them are prodigies!" Iruka declared passionately. Then he quieted down and slumped a little.

"Hatake told me that they aren't my students any longer. That they were soldiers under their jônin commanders…"

"I know he's right. I know. But these are the kids I built from the ground up. I don't think they paid enough attention in class. They didn't pick up everything I was trying to teach and I didn't have the time to make sure they got it. And the academy wouldn't let me change the curriculum at all. They're missing so much…" Iruka rambled.

They walked a little in silence before Yuuto asserted, "We just have to have faith in the jônin sensei. That they wouldn't have recommended their squads if they didn't think they were ready, or at least capable of surviving."

"Naruto is resourceful and imaginative, Sasuke has the skills and the tactical thinking, Sakura has a brilliant mind. They all completed that mislabeled A-rank. You know that Naruto can at least take out a chūnin by himself. He has a team now. They can handle this."

"As for the others, you know that while they are specialized, they are more rounded out cells. They are all from clans and their training will carry them through. They're smart kids, Iruka. They'll watch out for each other."

Iruka listened and stayed silent in agreement. He knew they would at least survive. Honestly, the only one he thought would get promoted was Shikamaru, the lazy brat. He had the skills and the mindset to become a squad leader. If he showed any ambition.

He sighed to himself. He didn't know how Yuuto did it. Iruka knew that his friend trained twelve rookie ANBU and had hinted that he taught defense to students before. With how subtlety protective (and sometimes not so subtlety) he was of his friends and students, it was a wonder the man wasn't a complete mess!

It didn't matter what the jônin had said. For all that they were shinobi now, they were still his students.

He had to have faith that they would pull through.

* * *

Yuuto may not have participated in the Chūnin Exams himself. But he had been around long enough to spectate them the last few times Konoha had hosted, as well as heard stories from those who did take part in them. He had hoped that the new genin would have more time before they were subjected to this particular challenge.

He shook his head and sighed to himself as he threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He hoped they were ready. Yuuto sent up a wordless prayer to any who would listen and laid himself down to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 The Tempering

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 10: The Tempering**

"Everything will change. The only question is growing up or decaying." – N. Giovanni

...

_Seven days after Falcon and his partner had guarded Naruto, he and Bear were in Shimoichi. The full moon shone down, spilling a pale light through the window that pooled like blood on the floor._

It was a dream, a memory. He knew this even as he went through the motions. Bear's last out of village mission. Tiger and Sparrow's final mission. Their last mission as a team.

_A grim darkness guarded his emerald green eyes, shadows gained through experience and harsh reality. _

_Something felt off and he was worried. If Captian Tiger and Sparrow didn't return by morning they would have missed rendezvous. Falcon and Bear exchanged heavy looks, and began to prepare for an extraction mission._

He remembered the fear that overcame his heart. They had run a scouting of Tiger and Sparrow's mission area the next morning. And what they had found…

_Sparrow's body secreted away in a crumpled heap. Blood pooled and dried around her. Cold, so cold._

_Several poisons were in her veins. One that hindered chakra use, an anti-coagulant, another that caused neural damage. _

_Sparrow had Tiger's body in a storage scroll. The mission scroll was still marked incomplete. The target still lived._

It took them two days to set themselves up without tipping off their prey. That it only took such a short time was because the entire squad had studied and prepared for both missions. The original information didn't include the newly hired team of jônin Grass-nin that had guarded the mark.

Tiger and Sparrow had paid for it.

_The prey was hosting a dinner party, the perfect opportunity. Bear lost himself in the anonymous tide of servants hired for the occasion. While Falcon smoothly slipped through the shadows and almost empty side rooms with the economy of movement of an ANBU on the hunt. Spells used judicially to cover any possible slipups._

_They quietly circled their prey, and by sunup the mission was completed. Only the target's missing head indicating they were ever there._

His mind was numbed with static. He wanted to wake and escape the relived memories. But on the edge of waking one more memory snared his senses.

_Beyond the thick, oily smoke and the ravenous tongues of flame, the charcoaled silhouettes began to crumble to ash. It was standard procedure, but they deserved better._

His eyes snapped opened, silent tears running down his face. The odor of burning bodies was so strong in his mind he could practically taste it. Yuuto barely glanced around his room. He mechanically moved to the kitchen. Hot chocolate this time. It wasn't panic that crushed him tonight, but grief.

Sometimes he was just tired. Tired of everything. But he still had one teammate left. And Andy and Teddy back in England. He even kept in contact with the rookies he trained as well.

The others… they had slowly drifted apart. Since they moved on and he had not. But the irony was; he left England to get away from the constant reminders of war and violence, and yet here he was again.

Yuuto huffed a humorless laugh, clutching the cup in a white-knuckled grip. At least here he wasn't on the pedestal. It was still better than England.

* * *

A small frown creased the edge of his lips as he made his way towards a flower shop. He had waited until the sun was well in the sky before leaving his house.

The static of grief dulled to background noise instead of the deafening harshness it had been when he had first woken. But the throbbing ache with each heartbeat remained. Experience had taught him that suppressing it wouldn't help in the long run, and that it was better to mourn and let it go.

So today Yuuto was going to say it with flowers. While he was waiting for a more acceptable time to start the day, Yuuto looked up the flowers with the meanings he wanted. He had nothing else to do and needed the distraction.

Small things helped. Step by step. Minute by minute. Inhale, exhale. Breathe.

One arrangement for the dead and one for the living. Maybe he would take them both to the Memorial Stone, or give one to Iruka. Or maybe he would just take both out to the forest and leave them there. He wasn't sure yet.

As he opened the shop door, a bell rang and a blonde man looked up from a file he was reading.

"Good morning! How can I help you today?"

Yuuto turned towards him, managing to put a soft smile on his face and keep most of the grief out of his eyes.

"I'd like to make two arrangements with some specific flowers please."

"Of course. Do you know which ones you want?"

Green eyes flitted around the shop distractedly before he gave his reply. "Yes, but I'm not sure if you have all of them."

The shopkeeper smiled. "Well, let's find out then."

Yuuto hummed an agreement.

"For the first I'd like the center focus to be rosemary, three stalks please." _Remembrance_.

"I want the rosemary to be surrounded by campanula, sweetpea, and rainlily." _Gratitude. 'You have my thanks'. 'I love you back/ I will never forget'._

Flowers for those who have passed. _Hachi, Madoka, Remus, Sirius…_

All deep purples, blues, and whites. _And so many others, souls passing through like leaves on the wind…_

"Bind it with white and black ribbon, please."

The florist wrote it down and Yuuto continued. "For the second arrangement the focus should be phlox." _Harmony / 'We think alike'._

"Around that I would like sweetbriar, borage, and a bit of rue to fill it out." _A wound to heal. Courage. Sorrow._

This bouquet was bright pink and blue, with just a bit of yellow. "Red ribbon this time," Yuuto requested.

He watched as the shopkeeper put his order together, before paying. Nodding his head to the florist as he left, he made his way to the Memorial Stone.

* * *

He stood there for some time after laying down the bouquets. Seeking out the names of his teammates and reminiscing, before scanning through the new names etched into the stone's surface.

Yuuto grimaced to himself when he recognized the names of two of the rookies he mentored. He hadn't been informed of their passing yet. But the names were obviously newly added, so it was likely in the last few days.

He turned away from the monument, sensing an approaching presence. But before he could leave a familiar face recognized him.

The young man's posture straightened and a bit of life entered his light brown eyes. "Yuuto-sempai! You don't visit, you don't write. You should be ashamed of yourself." He said with a crooked grin, throwing his arms wide in the universal sign of 'hug-me-brother'.

Yuuto made no move to step forward, not really comfortable with initiating contact, only opening his arms in reply with a wry smile on his face. He studied the shinobi in front of him. Dark bags under his eyes, slight limp, stiff shoulder, bandages.

"Kazuto-kouhai." Returning the embrace given, Yuuto continued. "I'm sorry for your loss. I just found out when I read their names a few minutes ago, otherwise I would have made a point to find you." Releasing the other but keeping a hand on his shoulder, Yuuto asked "Where is Satori?"

Kazuto inhaled a shaky breath, opening eyes that he had closed while enfolded in Yuuto's arms. "Ah, she's still in the hospital. ICU. We had bad info." Yuuto nodded acknowledgement and they both left it at that. Missions were not meant to be shared.

Yuuto ended up standing at the Stone for a few more hours next to his student, giving silent support. They both made their way back to the main road, Yuuto giving quiet advice on how he endured the grief of losing teammates and friends, before parting ways.

Kazuto and he planned to meet up and visit Satori in the hospital a few days later.

Yuuto spent the rest of the day cleaning his house until it sparkled. He hated cleaning more than necessary due to the way his relative's had forced him to do most of it at their house. But it was something he could do well and had the benefit of being useful, as well as mindless and tiring. He didn't want to think today.

* * *

Dawn came swiftly for Yuuto. He unthinkingly went through his morning training routine and obligatory after work out shower.

Chugging down a glass of milk and grabbing a ration bar, he strode out the door.

He needed to get a 'get-well-soon' card for Satori and to go act as support for Kazuto. As he walked purposefully towards a corner store, he noticed several foreign ninja and remembered that Konoha was hosting the Chūnin Exams this time around.

Nine of Iruka's brats were participating, including Naruto. Yuuto made a mental note to watch the third round to see if any of them made it and to visit Iruka throughout the examination period to make sure the man didn't worry himself into meltdown. If he caught Team 7 before they started he might drop some advice. Maybe offer to help train Naruto if he made the third round.

He shrugged that line of thought off as he entered the store and headed straight for the aisle with the greeting cards.

Yuuto browsed through the card section.

Some were too corny, some were too flowery. In the end he picked a pale green card with a bright sapphire butterfly on it. It said some generic line about 'Wishing you a fast recovery', but it would do. He'd just have to add a little personalization to it when he got a hold of a pen.

Yuuto snagged a pastel yellow envelope and made his way to the checkout to pay for the card, eyeing up some candy on display. He grabbed three chocolate bars as well.

Chocolate helped everything after all. Even recovery from dementor attacks.

* * *

Just because the Chūnin Exams were being held in Konohagakure didn't mean that missions stopped. So early on the morning of the first exam Yuuto set out on a courier mission to Tanzaku-gai.

It was too bad he would miss watching how the rookie genin fared in the first two exam sections, but he would be back in time to catch the last day of the second exam and the elimination rounds before the third.

After all, he needed to be back for his first day of teaching his year 4 academy students. If he timed it right he would have a day or so before classes started.

He did one last check of his equipment before leaving the gates. Yuuto might not have quite been armed to the teeth, but it was pretty close.

Two full sets of kuni and shuriken, several lengths of razor wire, a handful of smoke bombs, three explosive tags, and a holdover from England, a decoy detonator. And his wand of course, he never took that off.

Not that he was expecting trouble or anything.

He used his moleskin pouch from Hagrid instead of the standard pack, so he might, maybe, have enough gear and supplies to outfit a team of four being hunted behind enemy lines for a month. Maybe.

He wasn't paranoid! He was prepared!

And it's not like he was decked out in camouflage and armor or openly wearing his ANBU tantō or anything like that. He didn't even have his clothing protectively spelled, just his chūnin flak vest…

He chuckled sardonically to himself as he tree hopped southwest in a direct path to his destination. Trees blurred by. It was not quite as exhilarating as a high speed broom race, but tree hopping had its own charm. At this pace he could make it in two days.

He'd be back in Konoha before the end of the week.


	11. Chapter 11 To Stare into the Abyss

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 11: To Stare into the Abyss**

"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him." – G.K. Chesterton

...

Humans are truly fascinating creatures, capable of great feats of both logic and imagination. They are also, in some unescapably ironic way, completely blind to even the most obvious things if those same things fall into the category of 'impossible.'

Konoha was strong. The best. To be attacked was unthinkable, impossible.

But something was happening. Yuuto could read in in the tensed shoulders of the jônin on the streets and the additional, if hidden, ANBU presence.

These tells, as well as a few other subtle changes, were not present when he had left. That they were when he returned after his mission…

Something was not as it should be. He remembered one of Mad-eye's lectures at Grimmauld Place.

"_Constant Vigilance!" Mad-eye barked, pacing the floor with an uneven yet smooth gait. He turned, focusing a single shrewd, dark eye on Harry while the vibrant, glowing blue one that earned his nickname swiveled around seeking threats._

"_Remember Potter, pay attention to the normal sounds in environments you frequent. This will help you establish a status quo and help you recognize when things are out of sorts." Moody narrowed his remaining eye and leaned in. A scowl on his disfigured face. "In this case we can learn a bit from illegal potion brewers who concoct their potions in the woods while trying to secret their deeds from the ministry. When the birds stop singing, a branch snaps under foot, or items are out of place, they often get their first indication that something may be wrong. Be aware of your surroundings. Negligence can and __will__ kill you, along with anyone else who's with you."_

The increased security went unnoticed by most of the ninja, the civilians weren't even worth mentioning. The jônin could be explained away with the presence of foreign shinobi or genin participating in the exam. Professional paranoia, if you will.

But Yuuto recognized what was happening. Konoha was gearing up for an attack.

He handed in his mission report and went directly to the Academy. The extra security had his back up.

* * *

Iruka was sitting at his desk doing final preparations for his new third year students. Since his old class graduated, he had the new batch this time.

His head snapped towards the door as Yuuto stepped over the threshold. "You're back." He said, relaxing his stance with a smile.

Yuuto nodded with a dark expression on his face. "What happened while I was gone that has everyone on edge?"

Iruka's mouth tightened. "Orochimaru interfered with the second exam." The tension in the room skyrocketed. "Sasuke was marked with a cursed seal. Team 7 made it to the tower yesterday, just on time."

Yuuto cussed. Iruka gave an unhappy nod and continued. "We were warned that if any interference occurred with the exam, Konohagakure would be attacked. The teams who made it past the second exam are competing in the elimination rounds now. We'll know the results by this evening."

Yuuto scoffed and nodded. Running a hand through his dark hair in nervous gesture then smoothing his expression over, he stated, "We just have to be ready then." He sighed a little and gave a wave, moving to go to his own classroom. "I'm going to finalize my room for tomorrow then. See you Iruka."

His friend called a farewell to his back.

As it stood, Yuuto wouldn't be walking anywhere in the village without as much gear as he could reasonably carry without being overt.

After all, it wasn't paranoia if they were really out to get you.

* * *

Yuuto stood at the front of his classroom. A look of pride on his face as he greeted his academy students back for their fourth year.

"Welcome back brats," he said with a smile. "Congratulations on starting your fourth year of Konoha's Ninja Academy."

He panned his eyes across their faces. "You have passed last year's requirements to move up and have decided to continue on the path to become a ninja of Konohagakure."

"But," Yuuto's smile faded into a more serious face, "it will not be easy. You won't be able to continue without serious application, practice and study."

"You can't falter and you must have a good reason to grow stronger. Power alone is not enough."

He met their determined gazes with a firm smile and gave a brisk nod. "Let's take attendance then."

Yuuto read the names off his list and wondered what the future would bring.

* * *

After he dismissed the class for the day, he walked back over to Iruka's classroom to talk about their students and the current situation in the village.

Yuuto sat, leaning the small chair back and propping his feet on the desk. "I think my brats will do well this year. They certainly looked determined."

Iruka threw him an exasperated look. "Get your feet off the desk," he ordered. Yuuto pulled a face and dropped his feet and chair to the ground.

Iruka rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "As bad as the kids."

"Hm? What was that?"

"I said 'I've got interesting kids.' I'm pretty sure that one is Naruto's protégé," Iruka declared. "He's just as bad, and he drags his friends along with him."

Yuuto laughed quietly. "I think I passed that group on the street a few weeks back." A massively entertained look on his face, "He knows 'Sexy no jutsu'."

Iruka groaned and plunked his forehead against his desk. "Wh-y?" he whined.

Yuuto sniggered and Iruka sent him a glare. Green eyes widened with an innocent look and Iruka snorted.

They both sat quietly for a moment before the conversation took on a more serious cast.

"We need to drill the kids into following orders quickly and quietly, to insure an effective and safe evacuation to the shelters," Yuuto commented grimly. "We need to start as soon as possible, if something is going to happen, it will happen before the Chūnin Exams are fully completed."

Iruka gave a serious nod, "I think I'm going to have my class form temporary squads. We'll do command drills for the next few weeks and I'll keep pointing out the evacuation routes."

Yuuto nodded and questioned, "What about protective seals?" They continued to discuss contingency plans for another few hours.

Hopefully the precautions taken would be enough to keep their charges safe.

* * *

Madoka had always sworn by a soak in the hot springs for relieving stress. So Yuuto wasn't opposed to relaxing in the baths once in a while.

He made his way from the academy to the hot springs and couldn't help but notice his favorite blonde prankster practicing water walking on a pool outside of the women's baths.

"Oi! Uzumaki-kun!" He called.

Splash! The kid went under the hot water. Yuuto winced. Oops.

He jogged over and helped pull the blonde out of the water. "Sorry about that Uzumaki-kun," Yuuto apologized.

Naruto squinted up at him before recognizing his face. "Ah! Yuuto-sensei!" He shot up and pointed at him, "What are you doing here!?"

Green eyes blinked, staring at the finger pointing in his face before looking the boy in the eyes. "Ah." He exclaimed, putting a hand behind his head and giving a little smile, "I'm here to relax in the hot springs."

He gave Naruto a once over. "You look like you could use a break as well," he observed. "Come on," he ushered the youth to the counter and paid for both of them before Naruto could do more than just puff up in indignation at the implication that he should stop his training.

"You can tell me how the Chūnin Exams are going for you."

* * *

After undressing and wrapping a towel around himself. Yuuto waded into the bath, dunking himself under the water before leaning against the side to soak. He let out a relieved sigh, shutting his eyes, and let his muscles relax in the heat.

When a minute or so passed he straightened, opening his emerald green eyes again, and looked over to Naruto.

Raising a dark eyebrow he questioned, "How did the elimination rounds go yesterday?"

The boy, sitting two arm lengths away, startled, peered over to him, cocked his head to the side and gave a sheepish smile. The whisker-like marks trisecting his cheeks crinkled and Yuuto couldn't help but smile back a little. There was something very infectious about the blonde's grin.

Naruto brightened, "Awesome! I totally kicked Kiba's ass!"

Thus began an epic retelling of the pre-third exam elimination rounds.

Of Sasuke's victory. "That other Leaf-nin was creepy! He did this freaky thing with his joints and absorbed chakra! But Sasuke was all like, bam! He used Lee's taijutsu moves. I didn't like that, but I knew he would win." Naruto exclaimed with a nod.

Of Sakura's and Ino's double knockout. "They weren't very good." The boy grimaced, "But Sakura beat Ino's mind jutsu. And did you know she protected me and Sasuke-teme in the Forest of Death?!"

Of Neji's brutal takedown of Hinata. "How could he do that to family?!" Naruto shouted indignantly, as if the mere mention of it offended him.

And Rock Lee's loss to Garra of the Desert. Naruto huffed, his expression dropping as he narrowed his eyes. Crossing his arms defensively, he said; "Something is wrong with that guy. Lee tried his hardest and did really good… But that guy, that guy really tried to kill him."

* * *

They sat in silence for a while before Naruto stated, "I'm fighting Neji in the third exam."

Yuuto looked back over to the young blonde. The genin looked up with a seriousness most didn't think him capable of. "I swore on Hinata's blood that I would beat him for what he did to her."

Yuuto gave a serious nod, acknowledging the comment and the oath.

"What kind of training did Hatake-san choose to prepare you for this fight?" The dark haired academy sensei queried.

Naruto's face screwed up in an expression of distaste. "Kakashi-sensei said he wouldn't be able to give me the attention I would need." Blue eyes glanced over to Yuuto before dancing away. "He's training Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei said I was the weakest in the basics, so he got super prev to help train me."

Black eyebrows raised in confusion, "Super perv?"

Naruto raised a hand to rub the back of his head in awkwardness. "Heh heh. Konohamaru's tutor. He fell for my ninja harem technique."

Green eyes blinked, he could guess but he probably didn't really want to know. He waved it off. "So, this tutor, did he help?"

The blonde boy brightened, "He showed me how to walk on water! It was hard. But then he went to stop the pervert sage from peeping on the women's bath and got his ass kicked!" He exclaimed with waving hand gestures.

Yuuto's eyebrows raised in bewilderment. "A pervert sage knocked out your trainer?" He said incredulously.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Naruto. "He was peeping in the women's baths, and super perv went to stop him, then pow! Pervert sage knocked super perv out with a huge toad!" This explanation was accompanied copious hand motions to emphasize the knock out. "The toad was just there, like poof! Then after pervert sage introduced himself, it disappeared!"

Yuuto turned his full, if bewildered, attention to the whiskered boy. "Did you train yourself after the tutor was knocked out then?"

Cerulean blue eyes stared questioningly for a split second. "No, I got pervert sage to train me. He had to be strong to knock out super perv anyway," the blonde explained.

"He did this relaxing technique that helped me get water walking easier!" The boy continued enthusiastically. "The stupid technique hurt though. Pervert sage did some chakra enhanced hand strike to my stomach and said 'release' and stuff," he scowled. "But hey! It worked."

The sensei closed his eyes to processes, in vague horror, what he had just been told. The child just got some random pervert to train him. One that knocked out his assigned tutor. And said pervert may have done something to the seal. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Naruto, what was pervert sage's name? What does he look like? Describe him." He questioned seriously.

"Eh? He said it was Jiraiya the Toad Sage or something. Tall. Shaggy, long white hair. Red haori, red tearline markings on his face, dark eyes. His hitai-ate had two small horns with 'oil' written in the middle. He had this big scroll on his back. Oh! And he writes those perverted books Kakashi-sensei reads!" Naruto grinned.

Yuuto ran the description through his head, then relaxed just a minuscule. That sounded like Jiraiya of the Sannin, one of the Sandamie's genin team. The only one still actively working for the village.

And Naruto did mentioned that this 'pervert sage', he did find some amusement in that nickname, had a large toad. One big enough to sit on, which disappeared in a poof of smoke. Hm…

Huh, ok. He could work with that. He would of course check to see if the man was actually in village and do everything to see that the blonde was safe and not being tricked.

"That sounds like Jiraiya of the Sannin. He's one of the strongest ninja from Konoha, the Toad Summoner and a Seal Master." Yuuto enlightened the genin.

"What!? Cool!" came the immediate reply. "Awesome! I'm training with him tomorrow too! I'm gonna be the best!" Naruto crowed.

Green eyes sharpened. It wouldn't due for the little chaos maker to be tricked or taken advantage of. On one hand this could be a great opportunity for Naruto, on the other this man could easily abuse the child's trust. A little manipulation was in order.

"Are you going to try using seals to beat Neji Hyuuga, Naruto?" Hook.

"Huh?"

"Seals could be used to restrain your opponent, or you could use low powered explosive tags for distractions, smoke bombs probably wouldn't work too well with his Byakugan," Yuuto suggested.

Naruto gaped in shock, "Really? What else can seals do Yuuto-sensei?" He asked curiously. Line.

Yuuto chuckled, "A lot. You can seal things in scrolls, like documents, weapons, and gear. You can put security or protective seals on buildings or even clothes. You can even make seals to summon animals, but those are usually tattooed on the person. A seal master would only be limited by their imagination and willingness to work hard."

"But seals aren't something to play around with Uzumaki-san," Yuuto said seriously. "If there is even a single mistake, a seal could literally blow up in your face like a high powered explosive tag."

"There isn't really enough time to learn to make your own seals for your match," the 26 year old revealed. "We could lay down a foundation for you to learn them in the future though." He gave the blonde an appraising look. "If your dedicated enough to stick with it."

Sapphire blue eyes stared back with an iron resolve, and Naruto said "I would like that."

And sinker, a successful catch.

Yuuto nodded. "After your training sessions with Jiraiya-sama, if you're not too tired, come to the academy. Iruka and I will be there until five pm every day after classes."

"We'll teach you to optimize what you already know. And Iruka and I might be able to teach you a few new tricks," Yuuto said with a grin.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with determination, as he stood up suddenly in the water and pumped his fist. "Woohoo!"

* * *

The pre-genin teacher and the chūnin hopeful parted ways for the evening, both thinking about the next day.

For Yuuto, this set up would allow for him and Iruka to watch over and help Naruto grow into a better ninja. Simultaneously making sure this new trainer wasn't bad for him and helping the boy round out his education. Naruto would have a higher chance of survival in the field, and hopefully a higher chance of survival of whatever tricks Orochimaru had in store for Konoha.

And if Yuuto threw a few tracking and monitoring charms at the blonde genin, no one had to know.


	12. Chapter 12 Knife's Edge

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 12: Knife's Edge**

"I hate war as only a soldier who has lived it can, only as one who has seen its brutality, its futility, its stupidity." – D.D. Eisenhower

…

Unnoticed by the two in the classroom, Iruka walked through the doorway. As he was about to announce his presence to them, Yuuto asked Naruto gleefully, "What is the first thing to do when pulling a big prank?"

Iruka was admittedly surprised by that question and stopped in his tracks, mouth working in silence.

Naruto blinked, then grinned up at Yuuto.

The blonde then responded, "The first thing you hafta to do when pulling a big prank is easy. First you gotta plan out all the parts of the prank you're gonna do, but leave room for creative stuff on the fly. Then you gotta plan a whole bunch of escape routes, distractions, and places to hide."

Yuuto smiled with approval and pulled out a storage scroll. The orange clad boy stared at it with fascination as, with a small amount of blood, the man opened the scroll and pulled out several detailed maps and blueprints.

Iruka approached the desk as the green eyed sensei laid out the documents.

"Naruto," Yuuto said in his command voice. "Using these diagrams and maps; set up a prank that will cover the target in paint. The target is civilian and you only have what is available on you now to complete the task. You have one half hour, be prepared to explain why you chose that method."

"Sir, yes sir!" A salute was quickly sketched. Then the chūnin hopeful went to it with great enthusiasm, spreading the maps and blueprints across the desk with a huge mischievous grin on his face.

Iruka nudged Yuuto and when emerald green eyes turned to him, twinkling with suppressed laughter, he asked; "Pranks?"

Yuuto's lips turned into a grin. "Situational thinking," he replied. "It's a paint bomb now, but if it was replaced with an explosive note…?

"Ah," Iruka nodded.

It was the first weekend in their month long grace period. It looked like they would start with strategic thinking and move into the specifics for fighting a Hyuuga from there.

The two sensei had decided to split what they wanted to teach Naruto between both of them. Iruka would be covering conditioning, dodging and redirecting attacks, fighting handicapped, and polishing up the basics. He would have the original.

Yuuto, on the other hand would be working with shadow clones. The green eyed man would be teaching strategic thinking, an introduction to sealing basics, and multiple uses of kage bushin.

That would cover using and maneuvering sets of clones as teams of ninja, as well as using them for information gathering.

The schedule worked out a lot like a school week, but more intense. Everyday Naruto would train with Jiraiya in chakra control and summoning. Then he would go to the academy and make three to five kage bushin to leave with Yuuto, before going with Iruka to start the workout.

Weekends would run a little different since that was when the two academy teachers sat Naruto down and covered everything they knew about the Hyuuga, Gentle Fist, and Byakugan. They also opened discussion on strategies against taijutsu, as well as ideas for the up and coming fight.

* * *

Fifteen days into training, Iruka was leading Naruto through a series of stretches and warm ups. "So Naruto, how's your training with Jiraiya-sama going?" The academy chūnin asked, holding a position to stretch out his hamstrings.

The blonde's face screwed up in distaste even as he followed the exercise. "Pervert Sage keeps peeping instead of training me. I do water walking until I'm tired and then he has me do summoning." He brightened a bit. "My tadpoles have legs now!" he exclaimed excitedly. "They didn't before."

As Naruto continued his story about Jiraiya's training methods, Iruka wondered just what the Toad Sage was trying to accomplish. So far nothing sounded like it would help Naruto win his match.

The academy sensei frowned. That only meant he had to push Naruto harder to pick up the slack. His little brother could take it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom, Yuuto had the three clones doing a variety of tasks. One he had painstakingly replicating his copy of 'The Art of War' that had a translation charm on it so the Naruto clone could read it. This, he had explained to the clone, had three purposes. The First was so that Naruto had at least a few words of wisdom to refer back to. The second was to help develop a crisp, clear, and most importantly,_ accurate_ writing style. Which was necessary for fūinjutsu. The third was for Naruto to have his own copy of the treatise.

But most of all, it was a test of diligence and accuracy. If he couldn't do this there was no point in trying to teach him more about seals. Not that Yuuto could do more than basic storage scrolls and various explosive notes himself. But if the kid couldn't even copy a book over, he wasn't moving on to more dangerous theories or techniques.

The second clone he had reading a book on basic team maneuvers. This was to give the teams of clones some form of organization. Later, he would see if Naruto could actually get his clones to function in this manner in combat situations.

The third, Yuuto was currently playing shoji against. The game helped teach to think ahead. Each action and inaction held a consequence. This held true for real life as well. But instead of merely losing a piece, a comrade could lose their life. Strategic thinking was important, even the slightest edge could help.

The emerald eyed sensei casually took a knight and commented, "Naruto, I know you are copying Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War'. I think you should reflect on one particular paragraph." He made eye contact across the game board. "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle." The whiskered genin moved his next piece, then looked up at the teacher.

"Naruto. What do you think that means?"

* * *

Twenty-one days had passed since the elimination rounds.

Naruto hadn't shown up today. Usually the blonde haired ball of mischief dragged himself in, usually tired and scuffed from training with Jiraiya-sama, by 5:30 at the latest.

Green eyes flicked to the clock again. It was now 5:45. Yuuto sighed. It looked like Jiraiya finally stepped up the kid's training. He heaved himself out of his chair and stretched, cracking his back.

Making his way to the main entrance of the academy building, Yuuto contemplated whether or not he could convince his field partner to have a full out spar with him. He grinned to himself. It had been awhile since he'd cut loose, and with the high possibility of attack in the next few weeks, Yuuto would prefer to be as honed as possible.

* * *

A sideways swipe with a kuni and a follow-up punch made Yuuto stumble back, wheezing out a lungful of air as he narrowly evaded a third blow that probably would've knocked him clean off his feet.

He jumped away before shooting forward again, ignoring the glancing blow that his opponent delivered to his ribs as he spun sideways and slammed his elbow into Iruka's solar plexus, making the younger man double over.

Yuuto moved in for a finishing blow when Iruka used a kawarimi, replacing himself with a log covered in low level explosive tags.

Green eyes glinted in challenge as he dodged the explosion with shunshin, and continued to use the move to his advantage, pushing the spar to a new level of high speeds. Iruka countered with a B-ranked barrier jutsu, Kekkai: Tengai Hōjin, so he could detect the incoming attacks while moving.

The two ex-ANBU had been sparring without pause for about ten minutes now. Sweat poured down their faces and their breathing had grown harsh. Even so, the light in their eyes showed that they were enjoying the test of skills.

The dark eyed instructor ducked a set of shuriken. Then side stepped and blocked a barrage of kicks and strikes, giving as good as he got, before getting clipped in the head by a roundhouse kick. Dazed, he quickly dropped into a defensive stance as he attempted to reorient himself.

Yuuto was quick to take advantage and shot in, grabbing a wrist and fluidly pulling Iruka into a knee to the stomach. He then executed a leg reap, sending his opponent to the ground. Attempting a punishing ax kick to finish the match, Yuuto was forced to fall back as Iruka rolled out of the way, pushed himself up into a crouch and blew a fireball at his face.

Pushing his advantage, Iruka came in with a brutal series of kicks, closing the distance. Then followed up with knee and elbow strikes.

Yuuto blocked and tried to put some distance between them, countering with his own close quarter strikes. Before slapping a smoke bomb tag to Iruka's arm during the next block.

The tag went off before Iruka could throw it, giving the green eyed man a precious moment to leap back and draw two kuni. Iruka replied in kind, and the two exchanged a chain of slashes, stabs, and blocks. The sound of ringing metal resounded through the training ground.

They ended up locking blades, each baring down on the other. When suddenly, by some unseen signal passing between their eyes, the match ended. Both stepped back with a smile, sheathing their kuni.

Ragged breathing gradually evened out and Yuuto smirked good-naturedly, cocking an eyebrow at his partner. "Draw?" he asked.

Iurka huffed a laugh, "I guess we could call it a draw." They both grinned at each other.

The younger of the two fiddled with a cargo pocket on his vest as Yuuto wandered over to a shady spot and did a few stretches. The scarred teacher drew out a small storage scroll and activated it, pulling out two water bottles.

"So," Yuuto caught the water bottle Iruka tossed at him. "Do you think we're ready?"

Iruka frowned, taking a gulp of water from his own bottle. "It's not like we were given any solid information, at this point we're just speculating. But yes, I think we are as ready as we can be given the circumstances. We got the rest of our co-workers to prepare beyond the usual evacuation protocol, didn't we?"

"Looks like," Yuuto nodded, brow furrowing in thought. "From what I got though, they are just humoring my so called 'paranoia'." He huffed, "They probably wouldn't like the secondary defensive seal array and wards I set around the building."

Iruka coughed, hastily lowering his water. Yuuto glanced over, raising a dark eyebrow as he flopped to the ground. "Are you really surprised?" he asked bemusedly.

Iruka shook his head as he wandered over and dropped to the ground next to his friend. "I'm not sure, but really a _secondary _defensive array? Is that really necessary?"

Yuuto soaked the questions in, rolling onto his back to stare up at the sky.

"That might be a little above and beyond," Iruka remarked. "The academy is fairly defensible in the first place, and already has some protective seals carved into the walls, it even has some to prevent fire and increase structural support."

"Huh," Yuuto scrubbed a hand over his face. "What do you know. Well, better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it."

"Be prepared for the worst," Iruka agreed, tossing his water bottle to the side.

Yuuto hummed noncommittally at this, half closing his eyes. "The other instructors say I'm being unreasonably cautious..."

Iruka scoffed but didn't comment. It was the only indication that he didn't agree with the other chūnin teachers. They hadn't survived what Falcon and Bear had. They were too oblivious to what was coming, to what was lying in wait in the shadows.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Yuuto returned his gaze to the sky. It was very clear today, with only a scattering of white clouds sprinkled across the blue, like those fuzzy, little dandelion seeds floating on a child's wishful breath.

"And Konoha? Do you think Konoha is ready, partner?" Yuuto asked, feeling contemplative all of a sudden.

Iruka sent a sidelong look at him as he leaned back on his hands. "Of course it is. It has to be."

Yuuto hummed. "And you? Are you prepared to defend Konoha to the death? Or to be a survivor of another disaster?"

Iruka was quiet for several seconds. "Of course. ...What about you?"

Yuuto draped an arm over his eyes, a wistful trace of a smile danced on his lips. "Well, so long as you're still around, Iruka... the aftermath of what is to come… I believe it will eventually be ok."

* * *

"Naruto! What happened!? Are you alright!?" Iruka exclaimed when the orange wearing genin walked through the door. He had rushed over and was, even now, checking the kid over for injuries.

"We were worried when you didn't show up for the last five days, gaki." Yuuto enlightened the whiskered boy to why Iruka was currently smothering him. "So, what happened?"

Blue eyes peeked around Iruka's chūnin vest, and the blonde gave an uncertain smile. "Uh, well," a hand snuck up to rub the back of his head in awkward insecurity. "Well, Pervert-Sage-threw-me-off-a-cliff-and-I-used- Kyuubi's-chakra-to-summon-the-boss-toad-to-save-me . Then-I-woke-up-in-the-hospital-and-Shikamaru-was- there-and-we-went-to-visit-Lee-and- Garra-was-trying -to-kill-him-again-and-Eyebrows-sensei-saved-him- and-said-that-the-finals-were-tommorrow-and-then- um …I …came here…?" He rushed before trailing of uncertainly.

There was a moment of shocked silence. Then Iruka tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulders. "HE THREW YOU OFF A CLIFF!?"

Naruto cringed as 'Mother Bear' came out in full force. Yuuto, for his part, had a frown of disapproval on his face and muttered under his breath "What the _hell_ was that man thinking?"

Yes, apparently the method worked (assuming that Jiraiya was trying to get Naruto to consciously use the Kyuubi's chakra and/or summon a battle worthy toad), but what does that matter if he traumatized the kid, or worse. What if it _didn't_ work and his student was killed.

It took a while for things to calm down. But eventually the two sensei's got the whole story.

They then gathered at a desk and began one last strategy and advice giving session. Before they realized it, hours had passed and it was time for Naruto to go home.

As the genin student got up to leave, Iruka gave his shoulder a squeeze and one last bit of advice.

"Naruto, do not become complacent in your skills, after all just because you're good doesn't mean that there isn't someone better than you. Be aware, be ready, and be lucky, ok?" The scarred teacher ended with a grin.

Yuuto gave a small smile, "We know you will do well. Now get. You need to get some rest before tomorrow's match."

Naruto laughed, wild and free, as and waved as the sensei ushered him out the door. Then he shouted, "Bye Iruka-sensei! Bye Yuuto-sensei! I'll totally kick ass at the third exam! Believe it!"

* * *

A nearby explosion rocked the academy, shaking the walls and causing the students eyes to widen in shocked surprise.

"Alright boys and girls! Just like we practiced! Form up and sound off!" Yuuto barked off the orders. When all the student were accounted for, he swiftly lead them through the alarm filled hallways to Iruka's classroom. Snapping terse commands, "You are to follow the commanding officer's orders quickly, calmly, and quietly. Iruka-sensei will lead and take care of you until my return. Do not make trouble for him. Help keep the younger students from panicking."

Once there, the two teachers barely acknowledged each other beyond Yuuto handing Iruka the attendance list and quickly signing 'all accounted for' and 'I will scout'. The raven haired teacher left the room hurriedly, making his way to the grounds as he unsealed and equipped various weapons.

A scanning assessment immediately picked up a few of the chūnin assistant teachers engaged in battle with a half dozen invaders.

Yuuto's visage went deadly still, as if cast in steel. His eyes took on an unforgiving and ruthless gleam, the eyes of a ninja who has been bathed in blood and tried in the field. The kind, if demanding, academy teacher's typical emerald eyes had lightened to an awful electric green. Monstrous and fear inducing, like staring Death in the face.

His rapid, silent approach went unnoticed until he'd cut out a sand nin's throat with a kuni and snapped another's collar bone with an ax kick, sending the enemy to the ground.

Before he could finish the kill, the third member of the sand cell let loose a wind attack. Yuuto dodged, leaping back and throwing the kuni.

Swiftly unsheathing his tantō, he shot back into the fray to aid the other academy chūnin who had been sent out to assess the situation. The sharp blade rapidly cut through two opponents before weapons met in deadlock with a resounding metallic clang.

Yuuto's blade was caught by two kuni set in a double high block. Letting out a low growl with a fierce gleam in his Killing Curse green eyes, Yuuto attempted to drive his blade downward before violently disengaging. The two nin, Oto in mottled grey and Konoha in black with the standard drab green flak vest, faced each other with their teeth bared viciously in mocking parodies of smiles.

For a heartbeat they stood motionless, assessing. In the next, they engaged each other with chakra enhanced speed.

Yuuto dodged a twin stab and replied with a slash of his tantō, followed up swiftly by a sidekick to his opponent's knee. The ensuing exchange of blows was swift and brutal. It lasted only a handful of seconds when finally Yuuto, after narrowly avoiding being gutted, struck the oto-nin with a silent _incendio_. The resulting distraction of being set on fire was enough to allow Yuuto to put a swift and permanent end to the enemy shinobi.

The ex-ANBU turned academy teacher quickly reassessed his surroundings, noting the sounds of fighting in the streets and the giant summons on the south wall, before activating the secondary seal array around the school.

There was no way he was taking his kids though the streets to the shelters. As they were right now, it would be nothing more than a death sentence. They would have to take their chances and bunker down in the academy.

Yuuto ordered one of the three teaching assistants back inside to report, and had the other two patrol the hallways. Meanwhile, he did a circuit of the grounds, laying traps along the way. A grim light shone in his eyes as he prowled back into the academy, alert for any threats that may have slipped through.

He reflexively used his wand to flick out a _Protego Totalum_ and _Cave Inimicum_ to enhance the already impressive defenses. A few quickly muttered _episkey_ made for a hasty patch job on the minor lacerations and bruises gained in the fight. No point in losing any more blood than necessary after all.

He stalked up the hallway towards the main office.

The way he held himself would have been familiar to any member of D.A., The Order of the Phoenix, or ANBU. The stance of an experienced soldier that held a dark and silent promise.

The only way the invaders would so much as touch one of his kids; would be over his dead body.

* * *

Iruka Umino considered himself a patient man. He had to be, to put up with the demands of head of the academy and the civilian council. Put that together with children and parents alike throwing tantrums, and he should probably be named a saint. Under other circumstances, the utter obedience from his students and Yuuto's would be considered a miracle.

But these weren't the usual circumstances. Now he would just count his blessings and wait for his friend to report back.

Iruka had been ready to set out, kuni in hand, when the first indications of the attack were heard. But the modifications they had made to the standard evacuation plans had been enacted. Due to the high possibility of invaders having already breached the walls, Yuuto was to bring his class to Iruka, then scout the evacuation route.

With his skill set and speed, he was the best choice for the job. While the other sensei's didn't think such precautions would be necessary, they had all agreed that nothing would be lost sending out the assistants to assess the situation before evacuating the students.

They were now most likely thanking Kami for humoring Yuuto and his paranoia, Iruka thought with a grim smile.

An announcement came over the intercom. "All classes are to remain where they are. Under no circumstances is anyone to leave the building. The academy's defensive measures have been enacted. Please remain calm and await further orders."

Keeping the kids safe was paramount. They were the future of Konohagakure. But still, it rankled to just _sit there_ and wait while the village was under attack.

And now it rankled even more, because Yuuto was out there. With invaders in the streets, he should be guarding his partner's back.

However, he couldn't do anything but wait. That was the problem. It was times like these that made him doubly appreciate the training and patience he gained as ANBU Bear. He reflexively scanned the room for threats before checking to see how the kids were handling this.

After all, it wasn't everyday your home get's invaded.

* * *

Yuuto glided through the doorway, a serious look on his countenance_. _Iruka and all the students turned to face him. But just as he was about to speak, another announcement came on: "All classes, in a calm and orderly fashion, please make your way to the auditorium."

A small grimace passed over Yuuto's face, before both sensei looked away from each other and regarded the gathered students.

In that split second of eye contact, Iruka knew the situation was bad. He rubbed the scar on his nose and bit back a scowl.

Then Yuuto ordered, "Academy Class 4-3 under Yuuto Nishimura. Form your assigned teams at the front of the room and be accounted for."

The team leaders counted off. "Team one, Takauma Aburame, Haru Kimura, and Yuuma Matsunaga. Present and accounted for." "Team two, Choukichi Aoki, Nene Izumi, and Yuya Yoshimura. Present." "Team three…"

As his students sounded off, Yuuto did a quick head count to make sure he still had 28 kids. With the count verifying and the attendance over. He had his class line up double by the door. His green eyes surveying his students, Iruka's, and then classroom. Ears perked, listening for any trouble, as Iruka did a roll call on his class.

They quickly had the younger class line up between 4-3's columns. And with that, Iruka lead the way and Yuuto trailed behind, escorting their kids to the auditorium.

It would be hours until they received the all clear.

* * *

The weather remained undecided as the village began preparations for the Sandaime Hokage's funeral. Rain splattered half-heartedly against the windows and the sun put in an infrequent, feeble appearance through the haze before dark grey clouds once again concealed its' pale light.

Only after people began to gather around the altar bearing the urn, did the sky darken in earnest and a light rain begin to fall. It was as if the village itself, mourned for the loss of its leader and so many of its residents.

Yuuto stood in his black funeral garb and took a deep fortifying breath.

Once more he was reminded of how frail and delicate life was. The Hokage's ceremony would be first, followed by a mass funeral for those ninja who had fallen in the invasion. The civilians would have their own individual services held by family.

Coffins lay lined up, waiting patiently as only the dead could. It reminded him…

_The images of Fred, Lupin and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall forced their way back into his mind's eye._

He exhaled slowly, evenly, controlled.

_People were moving around, trying to comfort each other, drinking, kneeling beside the dead, but he could not see any of the people he loved…_

Once more grief clutched his heart and throat, feeling almost like fear.

Breathe in. He stared at the photo of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage.

Breathe out. Iruka stood to his right, comforting his student Konohamaru. The child was crying.

Breathe in. And once more they stood on the knife's edge.

Breathe out. Here's to hoping they didn't slip and cut themselves.


	13. Chapter 13 Wistful Sighs

**The Art of Breathing**

**Chapter 13: Wistful Sighs**

"Grief can be a burden, but also an anchor. You get used to the weight, how it holds you in place." – S. Dessen

…

It had been a few days since the Hokage's funeral, and a little over a week since the attack.

A harsh week, walking through the rubble and debris and death left in the wake of the invasion.

But things were starting to look up. The number of people out and the temporary stalls, both as shops and for relief aid, on the streets showed that things were starting to move again.

It wasn't much, but the citizens of Konohagakure were a strong willed bunch, and it was something.

Even the line at the hospital was getting shorter.

The academy was shut down for the week. It would remain closed for at least two more, as even the academy chūnin had been drafted for missions and clean up around the village.

Yuuto counted himself lucky as, between location and a disgustingly large amounts of wards, his house had taken no damage. That coupled with the fact that he had been able to almost immediately confirm the health and general safety of Iruka, his students, and Naruto, he was a lot less stressed than he could have been.

Not that he wasn't feeling the pressure right now, but rather he wasn't driving himself spar with worry.

He sighed to himself as he made his way to another collapsed building by the destroyed south wall with the team of 'eternal genin' that he was currently leading.

The rain the pervious few days had been a mixed blessing. It had washed away the worst of the blood and had calmed the dust. However, it also caused water damage to several damaged buildings and left puddles of mud everywhere.

As they scrambled over the rubble, he was reminded of another issue. The hot, humid weather of the area worked against them, as the stench of the bodies still trapped beneath the collapsed structure permeated the air. Not all the bodies had been retrieved yet, and it was unlikely that there would be any survivors at this late a date.

The reek of decay was so strong that he gagged. One of the team had to leave to vomit. Everyone pulled up face masks over their mouths and noses as a sort of shield. But it didn't really help much.

Then they got to work clearing the debris. Just they had for several other buildings over the last few days.

Bodies would be bagged and sent to the morgue for identification. The majority of wreckage would be moved or destroyed. They would write up the report for the listed address and move to the next building.

The south wall had the most damage due to the large summons that had been called there. It had been a long week, Yuuto thought to himself as he helped move a collapsed support beam, and the next week would not likely be improved by much.

But it could have been worse. Yuuto counted himself lucky.

* * *

The sound of sobbing, soft and terrible, hopelessly beckoned to ephemeral shadows of souls slipped of their mortal coils. The stark white hospital walls and background noise did little to drown out the sound, but then he was listening for it specifically.

A small frown crossed his lips. His green eyes were darkened and overflowing with grief. Yuuto stood outside of West 3 room 19 of Konoha's hospital. Satori's room.

He closed his eyes and took in a bracing breath, and opened the door.

Sitting all alone on the hospital bed, curled up and wrapped around a pillow was Satori. The last surviving member of one of the ANBU squads he had trained. She looked wrecked. Still hooked up to IV's, dark bags under red rimmed eyes, her hair that was once dark as night, dulled and snarled in places.

Her head snapped up towards the door. Not even in this state was she completely unaware. There was a moment of silence as she examined his face.

"Yuuto-senpai?" she questioned, voice raw and broken. He nodded and, maintaining eye contact, crossed the room to the bed. Satori's slate grey eyes filled with tears and a small choked sob escaped from her mouth. Hands curled, white knuckled in the sheets.

As Yuuto sat on the edge of the bed, the young woman closed the gap between them and buried her face in his shoulder. Without a thought, he wrapped his arms around his former student as she let out a new round of sobbing, muffled in his embrace.

It was heartbreaking.

Due to misinformation on her last mission, she had lost two teammates and ended up in the hospital badly injured. The only remaining teammate she had had, Kazuto, had been killed in the recent invasion.

It was painful.

Yuuto pulled her closer, careful of the lines, and murmured into her hair, "I'm here. I'm here. Let it out." He wouldn't say that it would be alright. He knew by experience that it would never be. She would always miss her teammates, always feel that echo of loss where they should be.

Yuuto wasn't sure how long they had sat like that. He just held on, and let the last survivor of this squad he had mentored share her pain.

After a while the sobs faded away and she mumbled a soft, broken "Thank you" into his vest.

The loss was one of many. But this one was more personal. Kazuto wasn't the only one of his mentored that hadn't survived the disaster that was the third round of the chūnin exams. Another full squad was killed off defending against the multiple, large summoned snakes on the south wall of the village.

Since he was listed as one of the members emergency contacts, Yuuto had been debriefed on how Akihiko, ANBU Monkey, and Motoharu, ANBU Duck, had been crushed by the initial attack. Of how Kaname, ANBU Lion, and Yoshihide, ANBU Frog, help hold off the assault until Jiraiya had arrived, but later died by a sound-nin and suicide jutsu respectively.

He moved Satori, tucking her in under the covers and went to sit in the chair next to the foot of the bed.

A slow breath was let out. It had been a damn long week. And the next wasn't looking much better.


End file.
